Hunter's Crossing: Dove's Dive
by T-Cell
Summary: The weight of our past can do two things: it can bury us in feelings of regret and sorrow. Or it could be used as kindling to light our way to make the future better.


_**Welcome to the new story. Now before you read on, I must inform you this is a companion piece to my other stories based on F-zero.**_

_**The links for the crossover story and the F-zero story will be at the bottom of the page and I'll make sure the link is in every chapter for easy access. I also will put down other story links down below if you are interested. Those won't be on any every chapter. I just like a little bit of shameless self promotion not an large amount.** _

_**Note: Hyperlinks are staying when I post the some all you need to do is paste the info on the bottom with the URL of the site.**_

* * *

The Hunter's Crossing:

The Siren's Serenade

Her lips curved into a forced smiled as she accepted so many handshakes and congratulations from politician after politician. At first, it felt warm. To feel like people actually cared but, she felt the camera's and the countless pictures seemed designed to make them look good as if they personally pushed for what she had done. She could see herself in the camera's lens. She wondered if the camera could pick up the disinterest in her blue eyes.

"Come on a few more pictures, Miss Aran," cried out the photographer. He wanted to get every councilmen and councilwoman to have at least one picture with her. He must be paid per picture, she thought. She nodded and smiled halfheartedly. Perhaps letting them do this charade would give me time to think, Samus wondered. Her thoughts went to the mission. It was an odd mission. It seemed like everything she faced on that ship was a mirror of her past. It made her wonder. If they all could be brought back by one bad decision. Where these people….her allies or her enemies.

Samus soon noticed she was now alone and surrounded as the politicians talked among themselves. Samus looked down at her drab green uniform with her paralyzer hung on a simple leather holster. The Galactic Federation logo stitched onto her left breast pocket. She walked around the room. She put her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. She noticed a large group of people watching a race. F-zero she read. The captions stated a Captain Falcon was in the lead with Samurai Goroh behind in second. She saw a familiar face among the crowd. She wiggled through the crowd and poked the familiar man.

"Anthony," Samus whispered. The large man turned to her and smiled his friendly grin.

"Hey princess," He laughed, "Didn't think you'd be interested in racing."

"As long as there is no gambling." Samus quipped. Anthony laughed.

"I'm not gambling. I put money on the Falcon." Samus raised her blonde eyebrow up.

"That's still gambling." Samus responded. She watched the lead car, the Blue Falcon bump up against the other machines.

"Nah, the Falcon hasn't lost a single race."

"So everyone votes for the Falcon then?" Samus asked. It would seem the best option. If he has the best track record. Not to mention it would be the only good option.

"Actually no," Anthony glanced around, "Most of these fellas put their money on Goroh." Samus glanced at the floor. Do they want to Goroh to win? Samus thought. Or do they have something against Captain Falcon? The race went down to the wire then in a sudden burst of speed, the Blue Falcon rushed ahead of the back. It twisted its wings and reapplied its thrusters to take a tight corner. The engine's flame burst forward as the Blue Falcon soon blurred passed Goroh and the other racers. "Yes!" Anthony jumped up and down. "Sorry guys," he said to the other watchers. They left as Anthony grinned.

"Betting with politicians doesn't seem wise," Samus looked up at the man. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah it's no biggie," he muttered, "I know someone in the race who says they always do this." Anthony shrugged. "I don't know why," Anthony nudged Samus, "You'd expect them to bet on Miss Galactic Federation, Jody Summers."

"That's an interesting title," Samus murmured.

"Yeah," Anthony poked Samus's forehead, "But I think you'd be a better Miss Galactic Federation, princess! Come on, saving the Federation how many times and she's only an ace."

"That's still pretty impressive Anthony," Samus crossed her arms at him. He just shrugged.

"You have to admit it pales in comparison to your achievements," they turned to see a gelatinous creature. It's body vibrating. Anthony laughed.

"True!" Anthony leaned towards Samus, "Is that a sir or a ma'am?" Samus whispered.

"It's neither," Samus turned to the councilmen, "Thank you for the complement but."

"Don't start with your humility," the gelatinous creature vibrated, "I was in this council before humans became the leading species in it, before the merge.

"I never heard of a merge." Samus muttered.

"I think we both were in training during the merge." Anthony muttered. "It's why our insignia has changed slightly since we were recruits." So it wasn't just a redesign, Samus thought.

"Yes, the merger oddly aided humans," the gelatinous creature shook, "We are both in an agreement that it would be better under Chozo leadership."

"Now, now," a man approached. He clapped his hands, "My fellow senator there is no need to become so xenophobic." He grinned. "Especially to my fellow human." The gelatinous creature shook violently.

"I wouldn't need to be worried about your people if everything was on the transparent." The gelatinous creature responded, "Senator Wo." Samus narrowed her eyes at the man. He had an odd aura about him. His smile seemed to send shivers down her spine.

"Perhaps if you and those archaic Chozo were more proactive you'd still be in power," the man chuckled, "or perhaps you are just bitter that a young species like ours usurped yours as the dominate force in a few decades." The gelatinous creature shook. "How long has your people trying to wrest control from the Chozo you so love? Centuries?" The gelatinous creature froze, "or would it be better to give our friend here who was raised by the last Chozo a lesson on what the Chozo's fellow friends did when they discovered the X parasite." The gelatinous creature was silent. "We have an understanding." Samus watched as the creature slid away.

"If they wanted to keep control they should have done what we did," Senator Wo shrugged, "and they should have keep on pushing for the merger while putting in small referendums to secure their political power."

"In other words play dirty," Samus quipped.

"Just playing the game," he chuckled. "But besides that," Wo smiled, "they just couldn't control the merger in their favor."

"Wasn't this merger meant to protect people?" Anthony asked, "I thought that was its point."

"For most, it was," Wo shrugged, "Perhaps if we did this earlier the Chozo wouldn't have let the space pirates ravage the outer rim of their land." Samus froze. "After all they had problems filled with Metroids, Phazons, and X parasites. They couldn't be bothered with human suffering. Mindless apes to them," Anthony glanced towards Samus. Her hand had tightened into a fist. "But now that those old birds are dead or at least out of the picture, we can bring space and the dangers in space under our reins and finally create a free place for people to live in peace." He grinned. "After all, we have you to thank for setting the stage for a safe galaxy by eradicating those threats we cannot control. After all, we need someone to be our exterminator." He paused and grinned, "Or perhaps we should call you what some advocacy groups have called you: our murderer." He leaned towards her, "You surprise me. Such patience, good." He walked away, "you'll need that patience to deal with the fools too stupid to realize you cannot control those monsters," He grinned and walked away.

"Phew, I was worried you were going to clock him in the head," Anthony murmured.

"I was thinking about it." Samus breathed deeply. "But that's what he wanted."

"He wanted you to hit him?" Anthony rubbed his arm, "I don't know, princess. You punch pretty hard."

"Something tells me he had something up his sleeve if I did." Samus leaned on her left foot. Anthony nodded and smiled.

"Hey," he chuckled, "I know how to get your mind off this." Samus raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I need to go pick up my winnings from the race. Meeting the supersonic racer, Captain Falcon, will take your mind of everything." Samus giggled.

"You're a total fan-boy over this character." Anthony motioned a punch and grinned widely at her. "What was that?

"Come on," he shrugged, "you got to know that one." Samus shook her head. "Aw, I got to ask the captain to so you in person then. Let's go," Anthony grabbed Samus's arm and rushed her out of the room. Samus soon was staring out at the cities skyscrapers. The metal buildings like spikes in the earth proclaiming this planet belongs to the Federation. Samus noticed smaller buildings had worn down and torn posters on their stone walls. Support Interpol! It stated. She wondered if the people actually on the streets even felt the shift from the merger. Or if they cared.

Samus sighed as she thought about what the man said. The Chozo let the space pirates raid the outer worlds. She couldn't believe it but…why was Old Bird even near K-2L… "Ah, we're here." Samus looked up to the front of the vehicle. It was a large dome. Thousands of people crowded the front. She could see two figures in the middle of it. A large man with a katana and the other was a tall man in a flight suit, she could hear the cries from the crowd. "I'll meet you in the crowd." Samus jumped from the vehicle as Anthony drove off to find a place to dock.

Samus walked up to the crowd. The smell of sweat and excitement filled the air. Samus couldn't decide if she found the odor discomforting or exhilarating. To see so many people as one, each man, woman, and child chanted one man's name. Samus covered her ears as the chanting became louder. She couldn't see the racers Anthony wanted her to meet. Samus glanced around. She noticed something odd in one of the long alleyways. She slipped towards the alley through the crowd. She tip toed closer to the sound and the odd thing. Odd cricking and clicking sounds echoed from the end of the alley. Samus hide in a crevice of a wall and peeped towards the direction of the sound.

"It's everything you wanted." She was surprised to see them this deep in Federation space, space pirates. "Now remember the deal, do not hit those targets only their competitor. If you do," the large man grinned as he handed over a large crate to the two purple space pirates. Their bodies covered in a sleek thin plating, "I'll have your supply of food and goods cut off and I'll disseminate all your secret bases to the Federation army." Samus tried to focus on the strange man's voice. But she soon heard the door crash close and the sound of the space pirates feet. Samus checked her belt and pulled out her paralyzer.

She checked the charge and rushed forward. The space pirates turned around. Samus charged a shot and cocked the paralyzer to turn to remainder of the charge into a whip. The first space pirate violently shook as the electricity rushed through its flesh. The second fired at her. Samus dodged the bolts and the plasma melted the metal it hit. She slid at the pirates legs. The Space pirate went flying. Samus flicked her whip and tightened around the pirate's neck and pulled it over her shoulder. She could feel the force of the pirate's body pull against her. She pushed against the ground as her muscles tensed up. She heard a crack from the pirates body as it slammed into the ground.

She heard the paralyzed pirate began to shake off the electricity. She pulled back her paralyzer's whip and reformed its energy core. The space pirate took aim and fired. Samus dropped low as the bolt over her head. Samus quickly rushed forward and jumped over the pirate. She slammed her knee into the pirate's back and quickly turned her hips to slam her other leg into the pirate's exposed neck. Her feet slid on the ground as she brought up her right left and slammed her heel into the prone pirate's body. She paused as one last crack echoed in the alley. Samus checked the corpse over. When she saw the broken plating around the pirates neck brought, Samus breathed in relief. Nice and quick, she thought. Samus walked up to the crate they were carrying.

Samus used her paralyzer to overcharge the metal crates electric lock. It opened and she froze. Artificial tissues and organs, plasma cores for energy: she was hoping it would be simply weapons. These were items needed for rebuilding…someone. Samus titled the crate over and took a few steps away. She charged her paralyzer and hit the smallest plasma core. The core began to overheat the other cores releasing superheated plasma on the artificial tissue. She could smell the metal burning in the plasma. She put away her paralyzer and walked back towards the crowd. Anthony was looking over the crowd. He waved at Samus and ran up to her.

"Her princess, where were you? You missed your chance to meet the Falcon," Anthony scratched his head. Samus smiled.

"I'm sorry. I," she paused, "I just saw something in the alley and I wanted to check it out." Antony crossed his arms.

"Oh. What'd you find?" Anthony asked. Samus paused for a second.

"I," she wondered what would make the most sense.

"There you are!" Samus stood straight up. A smile grew on Anthony's face.

"It's you!" Anthony laughed, "I'm a huge fan Mister Falcon." The large man shook Captain Falcon' s hand. It was odd seeing Anthony next to Captain Falcon. Anthony was much taller than Falcon but he exuded an aura, or a presence, twice his size.

"I heard. Your friend here wanted to talk to me in person about that." He handed a miniature Blue Falcon to Anthony, "she said you might like a model of my machine."

"Look at it!" Anthony whistled. "This is a high price model, too. You shouldn't have princess." Samus shrugged.

"I saw what you did in that alley." Falcon whispered. Samus grinned.

"Is that why you jumped in?" Samus asked.

"Nah," Falcon smiled, "Just wanted to thank you. It seems your space pirates might be dealing with a crime lord." He handed her a piece of metal. "This will help you find those bastards' bases. I don't know how much goods they have already sold to Black Shadow."

"Thanks," Samus muttered, "But," she placed her hand on her hip. "What's your angle?"

"Anything you do to spoil Black Shadow's profits is music to my ears, princess," Falcon grinned. Samus leaned back on her left foot and crossed her arms.

"Princess?" she asked.

"It fits," Falcon shrugged, "you got an air of nobility about you." Samus watched the racer walk away. Maybe I'll watch F-zero races now. She smiled.

"What are you smiling at princess?" Anthony leaned towards her.

"I think I got a new job." She looked at the small piece of metal. Okay space pirates, you can't hide now. Anthony looked inside his little Blue Falcon model.

"You need a hobby, princess." He muttered.

* * *

F-zero:

s/11150815/1/Hunter-s-Crossing-Phoenix-s-Flight

Crossover:

s/11150873/1/The-Hunter-s-Crossing-Bird-s-of-a-Feather

Pokemon Generations:

s/9846273/1/Pokemon-Generations

Fire Emblem:

s/10157397/1/Of-the-Cursed-and-Of-the-Blessed


End file.
